


First

by nyoro_n



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, immortal character, time travelling character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoro_n/pseuds/nyoro_n
Summary: Most people are born, experience time in a linear manner, and die. Aaron and Alexander are outliers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/153118247075/a-friendship-between-a-time-traveler-and-an

They first met on the Titanic. Burr was a passenger in the first class. The ship was sinking. Aaron wasn’t the least bit concerned.   
The lifeboats were full (correction: not near full, but all in the water), and the was on the top deck observing the water and chaos.  
Aaron turned his head, and met the eyes of a person standing next to him. “Isn’t it interesting?” the teenager asked, “We’re witnessing history.”   
“I didn’t think you would have turned away from this opportunity, Alexander.” Aaron said. Alexander’s eyes widened.   
“How do you know my name?” he asked, with an edge of panic in his voice. His eyes narrowed.   
“How could I not?”  
\---  
They first met when Aaron was seven. Aaron was sitting outside of a small shop, reading, when he saw a strange man walk by. The man was wearing clothes that were so abnormal Aaron couldn’t help but stare. The man noticed him staring and smiled at him.   
Nothing else occurred, but Aaron would recognize that face for years, and years, and years to come.  
\---  
When time works in a way that most people think it ought not to, when it doesn't matter so much, ‘first’ is subjective.  
\---  
The day his wife died, Aaron realized he was immortal. He smashed several books against the wall, and when he stopped, he noticed his hands were shaking. Theo was asleep, thank god, he wouldn’t want her to see him like this, he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this.   
He was doomed to outlive her, he thought as his shoulders were shaking What did he do to deserve this? What did he do to witness everyone he loved dying?  
There were several knocks on the door. Alexander let himself in.  
\---  
“I don’t understand why you never take a stand, considering you’re the one that has to live with it.”  
“I don’t understand why you do, considering you’ve seen so many eras and so many parties. It must be hard to keep track of them all.”  
\---  
Aaron’s body and mind seemed to be stuck at forty or so, but his amount of years kept growing. Immortality was strange because one was never quite sure of their age or what was appropriate. He talked to Alexander about this one day in the 1960s. Alexander, during that visit, appeared about forty as well.   
Alexander said that he could feel himself aging, but since time did not work for him the way it normally did for others, he had no way of knowing how old he actually was. He didn’t even remember his actual birth date before he could leap.  
Age was such a normal concept, but such a difficult one to grasp.   
\---  
Occasionally, when Aaron fakes his death, he’ll go by Alexander. Alexander, if he visits during that lifetime, will call him a sentimental sap, and Aaron doesn’t deny it.  
\---  
“I’ve never thanked you.”  
“For what?”  
“You’ve always been here for me, you’ve helped me through a lot of stuff that I couldn’t have gone through on my own. I don’t see you often, but when I do it’s almost always at precisely the right time. I…. how do you do it?”  
“It’s simple, you’ve told me about it.”  
\---  
Time was bland for Aaron. He was always stuck in monotone and it always moved so slowly. Sometimes, Aaron wouldn’t get out of bed because he knew he could do everything tomorrow and he was very drained of energy.  
Time was bright and vibrant for Alexander. He could leap anywhere and to anytime he liked, and met so many different versions of Aaron that were equally wonderful. He witnessed historical landmarks (abolition, women’s suffrage, gay marriage, transgender rights) that he would have never seen if he remained stagnant. Time was beautiful. He treasured it, and he treasured his gift.  
\---  
Occasionally, Aaron would have Alexander visit him as an old man. Aaron would idly wonder how much time Alexander had left, but then deny that Alexander would perish at all.   
If he would, Aaron wouldn’t know the difference.  
(He does, And Aaron doesn’t.)  
\---  
Aaron fakes his death once every sixty years or so. He changes and adapts.  
Alexander stays for only about twenty minutes at a time unless he’s sleeping or eating. He grows with everything he sees and everything he learns.  
\---  
Every time they meet, they see someone completely different.


End file.
